


Wet Dream Come True {BuckyxReader}

by x_tilltheendoftheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, My First Smut, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Poor Sam, Reader-Insert, Russian Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_tilltheendoftheline/pseuds/x_tilltheendoftheline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky have quite a bit of built up sexual tension. What happens when a fellow Avenger shows interest? Will Bucky act on his feelings or let you slip away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream Come True {BuckyxReader}

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first piece on here, and also my first smut. I hope it's not too awful. 
> 
> P.S when he speaks Russian he's saying princess.

     “Guys are you sure this a good idea?” you asked tugging at the end of the shortest red dress you had ever seen while Natasha tended to a finale curling tendril of (Y/H/C) hair that fell down your back. Natasha came around you to admire her handy work, looking to Wanda who nodded in approval.

     “Of course it is!” the redhead exclaimed handing you a pair of black of patent leather pumps. “This little dance you and Barnes are doing is frankly exhausting to watch and I know it’s driving you crazy too.” You said nothing to disagree with your friend, she was right. It had been about 6 months since you had moved into Stark Tower and joined The Avengers, your powers and fighting skills making you quite a valuable member of the team. It was 6 months since you’d been here and 3 months since you’d developed a crush on none other than The Winter Soldier; James Buchanan Barnes. You knew his story, Captain America; Steve Rogers’ best friend. Gave his life fighting in WWII only to be found and used by Hydra. He suffered years of brainwashing and torture while the bastards turned him into a weapon, The Winter Soldier.

     After reuniting with his childhood best friend albeit in a pretty awful way, the two almost fighting to the death, Rogers managed to break through some of that brainwashing, and bring Bucky back to his old self. It had been a while since then and a rocky path to recovery, Bucky having even gone back on the ice, unable to trust his own mind. He had rejoined the world, and The Avengers about a year after the chaos with The Accords happened and was on his way to becoming the old Bucky. Of course the second you saw him you were smitten. He was gorgeous, those grey-blue eyes, that hard jaw line that you swore was craved by angels and those thighs you couldn’t help but imagine straddling; he was perfect.

     At first you hadn’t really interacted with the former assassin, exchanging looks and the occasional smile when you passed each other in the halls of the tower. The conversations were few and far between, but when they did happen you cherished those moments. He was quite, but when you could get him to join you in the ribbing of Sam; Falcon, or when he would ask you about something from the 21st century, it was nice. You hadn’t really noticed when the chats turned into lengthy talks on the sofa until 3 in the morning when one of you couldn’t sleep, or when the small smiles in the hall turned into hugs when one another entered a room, but it certainly didn’t go unnoticed by your fellow teammates. Steve had been grateful that his friend was getting along so well with someone else in the tower, and was just happy he was making progress. Everyone else however picked up on what they thought was a mutual attraction. Clint and Sam would tease the two of you whenever they came in to see you guys lying on the couch watching an old Disney movie or when Bucky had memorized the way you liked your tea.

     Natasha didn’t waste any time asking you about your crush which you quickly denied any time she brought it up. One thing about Nat was she was persistent and once she got Wanda involved it was impossible to hide it for long. You admitted your feelings to them, Natasha insisted that you do something about it and that you were crazy not to because he liked you too, but you told her she was the crazy one and that there was no way he felt the same. However you couldn’t deny that sometimes he held on to your hugs a little longer than necessary, or how when you would come down to the kitchen in the morning still wearing your oversized sleep shirt that hung off your shoulder, and just a tiny pair of short he was always sat there watching the way the shirt would ride up as you’d reached for a mug from the cabinet. Sometimes when you turned back around you could swear you could see him licking his bottom lip. It wasn’t until the first time Steve had the two of you spar together that you really noticed that maybe Nat and Wanda’s inclinations weren’t so farfetched. Steve felt your fighting styles would be a good match and was curious to see how it would go. Of course you’d happily obliged, you hadn’t seen a problem with the idea and frankly after sparring with almost every S.H.E.I.L.D agent in the tower, and always coming out the winner, a challenge was welcomed.

     It started out like most other sparring matches, and you’d had the upper hand, much to the shock of The Winter Soldier. You remembered sending a kick to his midsection, which he dogged, grabbing your thigh. That had been your plan of course and you used it as an opportunity to try out the move Nat had taught you a few days earlier. You used his own momentum to propel yourself up onto his shoulders, wrapping your thighs around his neck. Bucky struggled for a moment before gripping your upper thighs tightly. The realization hit you in that moment, Bucky Barnes, the man you most definitely had a crush on, was between your thighs, just inches away from the place you had spent countless nights fantasizing his head would be. The thought had left you distracted long enough for Bucky the flip you around on his shoulders and nearly body slam you down onto the mat. He had been on top of you in a second, straddling your hips. The look in his eyes was different then you’d ever seen, his pupils blow wide, almost entirely eating up the blue. His breath coming out more ragged then it should’ve from just a sparring match, but you were sure yours matched when he’d wrapped his hands around your wrists and slammed them down on the mat above your head with little care as to whether or not his metal hand was gripping you too tight. You both had stayed like that, with him on top of you for what felt like an hour before Steve came in praising you guys on the fight. Bucky had quickly moved off of you and stood up mumbling something about needing to shower before storming off. The bruises he’d left on your wrist were a lingering reminder of the encounter, and what you could swear was his hard on pressed into your thigh.

     After that day Bucky had barely spoken to you, making excuses as to why you couldn’t train together, and always miraculously needing to do something anywhere else, but where you were. It was driving you insane especially since you still caught him giving you those looks that always ended up with him licking his lips. It certainly didn’t help that all you could think about when you saw him was the feeling of his body on yours, glistening with sweat, those blue eyes boring into yours. You shook your head in an attempt to remove the image seared into your retinas, and slipped into the heels.

     Natasha took your silence as her cue to go on, “You deserve to get a little action and this dress will either convince Bucky to give it to you, or it’ll certainly get someone else to. Maybe even making him a bit jealous while you’re at it.” Natasha finished with a wink. You straightened yourself up, and pulled the dress down a little more over your thick thighs, and let out a sigh.

     “Okay. Let’s do this.” You said finally, ushering your girlfriends out the door of your room. Wanda patted your back reassuringly.

      “We’re going to have a good time (Y/N), trust us.” She said with a smile, you couldn’t help but smile back. Natasha had planned for you all to go to a club not too far from the tower.

     When you arrived the men were already there. Clint, Sam, Bucky and Steve stood by the bar sipping their drinks and chatting. It was pretty obvious that Clint and Sam were much more comfortable than Bucky and Steve who probably hadn’t seen a club in about 70 years, much less one like this. The dance music blasted through the speakers as the three of you made your way through the throngs of sweating bodies and over to the guys. Bucky’s eyes were on you instantly, his jaw clenching as he took in your dress, dragging his eyes up from your toes all the way to your face. His tongue shot out, licking over his bottom lip, making it wet before pulling it in with his teeth. Of course you noticed, it was one of your favorite things he did. Good, you thought smirking to yourself, you were happy the outfit was having the desired effect. Nat and Wanda must’ve noticed his reaction too because Wanda turned her head to give you happy smile and Natasha nudged you with her shoulder grinning at you.

     “Hello boys.” The Black Widow spoke first grinning at your teammates. The guys smiled at the three of you.

     “Let me just say you all look absolutely stunning tonight.” Sam with a huge grin plastered across his face. Clint handed Nat a beer and smiled put an arm around her shoulders,

     “Yeah, what he said. How ‘bout a dance?” he asked looking down at his fellow assassin. Nat looked to you with a smirk,

     “I think dancing sounds like a great idea. Girls?” She headed out to the dance floor Clint in tow. Steve offered to take Wanda to dance as well, leaving you standing there at the bar with Falcon and The Winter Soldier.

     “How about it (Y/N)?” Sam asked, you looked over to Bucky, but his attention was on the bottle in his hand and he didn’t look up.

     “Sounds great.” You smiled, letting Sam take your hand and lead you into the crowd of dancing bodies. The song changed just as the two of you reached the floor, going from an upbeat house song to something a bit slower that was surely about sex. Sam turned you around as you swayed to the music, putting his hands on your hips and pulling you back into him. The two of you swayed to the song, grinding against one another, you had just slipped your arm up behind you to slither it up around his neck as whispered how beautiful you were into your ear when you felt a sudden emptiness at your back. Your eyes shot open and you were met with none other than Bucky Barnes standing there with his hand fisted in Sam’s shirt his face only inches away from that of the man you were just dancing with.

     “Don’t touch her, Wilson.” Bucky almost seethed, his jaw clenching tighter.

     “Alright, alright I’m sorry! I didn’t see your name on her.” He defended, looking to you for help, but you had nothing. Your (Y/E/C) eyes were wide as you stared at the men. Bucky didn’t respond, letting Sam go and grabbing a hold of your arm, and pulling you back out through the crowd of people, most of who didn’t seem to notice the display, which you were quite thankful for. When you reached the small hallway near the bathrooms where Bucky had brought you, you pulled out of his grasp.

     “What the hell is wrong with you?” you asked glaring up that the large man, the anger was still present in Bucky’s eyes as he towered over you.

     “He was all over you.” he hissed.

     “We were just dancing!” you all but shouted back at him. His nostrils flared and his eyes went dark, he stepped towards you and in one move he had you up against the wall, his body pressed firmly against yours.

     “You’re mine (Y/N).” He slammed his metal fist into the wall above your head and bent his neck to you, growling in your ear. Any annoyance you had felt earlier was gone, then again pretty much anything you were feeling before had now been replaced by the intense feeling of want that had coiled in your belly at the sound of his words. You shut your mouth tightly stifling a moan; he dipped his head lower, his long dark hair tickling your cheek. Your eyes fluttered closed as his lips ghosted over the sensitive skin on your neck.

     “I-I don’t belong to anyone.” You finally managed, you voice coming out raspier than you’d expected. Bucky raised his head; and you opened your (Y/E/C) eyes to meet his blue ones as they clouded with lust, his mouth quirked up in the corner, a smirk playing on his lips. He slid his flesh hand up your thigh, his fingers slipping under the hem of your dress causing it to move even higher on your legs than before. Then without giving you a chance to speak his hand disappeared completely under the dress, his fingers gliding over your panties before pushing them to the side and slipping a finger in. You couldn’t help the moan from escaping your lips this time; he pushed another finger inside you thrusting into a few times before withdrawing his hand. You whimpered at the loss of him, causing him to chuckle.

     “I think you’re lying.” Bucky lifted his fingers to his lips, looking at you through half lidded eyes making sure he had your full attention before taking them into his mouth and licking them clean. “These say otherwise. Now, why don’t you tell me who you belong to?” he moved your hair out of the way to nip and suck at your neck leaving little purple bruises in his wake.

     “Y-you.” you whispered shakily.

     “What was that?” he asked again nibbling a little on your neck before looking back up at you, his face inches from yours, and his hot breath on your lips.

     “You, you!” you almost yelled from the sexual frustration he was causing, you lowered your voice locking your eyes with his.

     “I’m yours.” The look in Bucky’s eyes had turned almost feral, and he growled low in his throat, stepping back to take your hand in his.

     “We’re getting out of here.” He pulled you with him through the club and out into the street, hailing a cab to take the two of you back to the tower.

     You swore the ride to the club earlier had only taken about 15 minutes, but now in the back seat of this cab, sitting so close to Bucky, your thighs and shoulders touching, his metal hand resting gently on your knee, it felt like forever. “Soon.” He whispered to you with a low chuckle at the irritated sigh you let out when the cab came to a bit of a traffic jam only a block away from the tower.

     When you pulled up in front of Stark Tower Bucky barely waited for the driver to come to a complete stop before jumping out and coming around to your side of the car, he opened you door and extended a hand to you with a smirk, “Coming, принцесса?” your resolve nearly crumbled entirely at the sound of him speaking Russian, and it took everything you had not to moan loudly in the back of the cab. His smirk only got wider when he saw the look on your face after he pulled you out onto the street, she likes the Russian. I’ll have to remember that. He thought to himself. He tossed some money to the cabbie and closed the door, pulling you away through the doors of the tower. FRIDAY attempted to greet you, but it was lost on the both of you when he pulled you into him crashing his lips against yours for the first time. It was gentler than you’d expected, but still passionate and better than anything you’d ever experienced. You felt a tingling all the way down to your toes when he licked across your bottom lip, nipping it just slightly, begging for entrance. You parted your lips slightly, happily allowing his warm tongue to slip into your mouth; it tangled with yours as they fought for dominance. Bucky slid his hands around your back pulling at the zipper of your dress tugging it open, you broke the kiss only for a second slipping out of the tiny red dress and kicking it to the side in the middle of the lobby. You stood there in your black and red lacy bra and panties, waiting as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it god knows where. He looked you over licking his lips again. “God, you’re so beautiful, (Y/N).”

     “You’re not too bad yourself, Soldier.” You responded with smile, he pulled you close to him again, sliding his hands down your body resting them on your ass. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down into another kiss, a quick one this time. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you.”

     “Just to kiss me? Well that’s disappointing.” His flesh hand came up and gave your ass a smack eliciting a yelp from you, he grinned at the sound and bent his head down nibbling again at your collar bone. You moved your hands around to his chest revealing in the feeling of his hard muscles and gave a small shove. He got the hint, and gave another fevered kiss to your lips, not asking permission this time before sliding his tongue in exploring your mouth, his hands moved to your thighs and he lifted them around his waist picking you up, never once breaking the kiss. He spun the two of you around and walked swiftly to the elevator, never faltering even with your weight in his arms. The elevator announced its arrival and he brought the two of you into it. Your arms had wrapped back around his neck while his held you tightly to him, placing a sloppy kiss to the side of your mouth before asking, “Your bed or mine?”

     “S’mines closer.” You slurred, dizzy with lust, reaching around him you pressed the button for your floor. The elevator jolted upward, and was at the 5th floor before you even had a chance to catch your breath. He carried you out into the hall and swiftly threw open your door, kicking it closed behind him as he went. Bucky placed you down on your bed and crawled up the mattress so he was on top of you. His flesh hand tangled in your hair, the metal arm supporting his weight. He kissed your neck, nipping a little on his way down stopping at the valley between your breasts, and giving the spot a lick. You moaned, arching your back slightly, Bucky took that opportunity to slip his hand behind your back and unclasp your bra. He pulled it off of you freeing your ample bosom.

     “Jesus, doll.” His hand went to squeeze your right breast, “These are more than handfuls.” He dipped his head down, his tongue encircling your other nipple.

     “Ugh, Bucky.” Your hands went to grip his shoulder as he kissed and nibbled at your sensitive skin.

     “You’re so perfect, so sexy.” He breathed between kisses. You squeezed your legs together in a poor attempt to relieve the ache you were feeling in your core, you wanted him, needed him to fill you up, but it seemed he had other plans. Bucky stopped his ministrations on your chest and moved back up to your mouth, his lips finding yours once more, kissing you passionately. He pulled away leaving you gasping, sitting back on his hunches he reached forward, tugging your panties down. You lifted your hips slightly to help him, shivering from how open and vulnerable to him you suddenly were. The corner of his mouth played up in a smile as he took in your form, completely naked before him. You moved instinctively to cover yourself, but he dove forward taking hold of your wrists and pulling them away. “No, you’re beautiful, doll. I love this body.” You relaxed at his words and smiled up at him.

     “Bucky, please.” You begged. He looked you in the eyes as he sat straddling your hips. “Touch me.” You bucked your hips up to him, another whimper leaving your mouth when you felt his hard length through his jeans. He smiled a wicked smile,

     “All you had to do was ask.” And he was down between your legs faster than lightning. You felt his hot breath dangerously close to where you wanted him most while placed kisses along the inside of your thighs. His long hair and stubble only adding to the sensation, you bucked your hips a little again trying to get him closer. Bucky laughed softly into your skin, but took the hint. He moved his hand up and parted your folds with his fingers, he slid one from your clit to your entrance, and you couldn’t help the sound that left your mouth at the pleasure of him finally touching you. “Fuck (Y/N), so wet for me already.” All you could do was whimper in response as he slipped a finger inside you, you need him, and you needed more.

     “The other one.” You spoke trying to form a sentence, he looked at you quizzically. “The other hand, please.” Bucky looked at his left arm; his metal arm, and back to you.

     “I don’t know, doll. I don’t want to hurt you.” You could see the worry in his eyes, but you trusted him, and god you had thought about what the metal hand would feel like inside you too many times not to have it now.

     “Please. I know you won’t hurt me. I trust you, James.” His face changed at that use of his real name, he was seemingly more turned on than before which he didn’t think was even possible.

     “Okay, babydoll.” Bucky removed his finger from inside and his flesh hand was quickly replaced with his metal one, the feeling of the cold metal on your hot sex was enough to make you see stars. He coated his metal digits with your wetness and pushed one into you. He slowly moved his finger inside of you allowing you to adjust before slipping another inside. His metal fingers were slightly larger than his regular fingers and you could swear you felt them vibrate a little. The sensation was almost too much as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of you.

     “F-fuck…Bucky.” You moaned loudly clenching around the vibrating metal. Bucky grinned pleased with himself,

     “You like that принцесса?” there he went with the Russian again; you ground your hips towards him in response wanting to feel more of him. He took your movements as a yes and bent his head down, flicking his tongue over your clit. Bucky teased you a little, slowing down the thrusts of his fingers and circling your bundle of nerves with his tongue before speeding up again suddenly and taking your clit into his mouth, sucking and lapping at it. You gasped, feeling your entire body tense, your orgasm building. Any coherent thoughts you might have had flew out the window, he kept up his movements bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

     “I-I’m gonna cum.” Your voice sounding rough, he responded with nothing except a change in his speed, curling his fingers upwards inside of you. You moaned even louder; your hands going to his head, running your hand through his hair pulling slightly. He let out a moan of his own into you, the reverberation of his voice on you sent you over the edge. Your eyes slammed shut and you arched your back as you came. Bucky gave one last pump of his fingers before pulling them out of you and sitting up. You opened your eyes to him licking his metal fingers clean of your juices and crawling back over you. Your hand went to the back of his neck pulling him down for a kiss, “You taste like me.” You said when he pulled away.

     “Good.” He said with a smile going down to kiss you again, you pressed a finger to his lips and stopped him. Bucky looked down at you with his confused puppy dog eyes, and you laughed a little.

     “You’re pants are still on.” You said smirking at him. He rolled off you and stood up; slowly unzipping his tight black jeans and pulling them down.

     “Trying to get in my pants?” he questioned, a grinning crossing his beautiful features. You sat up on your knees and moved to the edge of the bed hooking two fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs,

     “Since the moment I met you,” You winked up at him and tugged at the underwear; the only thing separating the two of you was that thin layer of fabric. “These too.” He looked down at you, and nodded letting you pull them down freeing his length. He was huge; the look on your face must’ve given away your thoughts because Bucky let out a small laugh.

     “Like what you see?” it was your turn to lick your lips, you gave a small nod before reaching forward and wrapping your hand around him. His head fell back at your touch and he moaned. You slide down off the bed and down to your knees in front of him, leaning forward you placed small kisses down his stomach gripping his hips. You kissed down to his cock, slowly licking at the tip, “Fuck, (Y/N).” he hissed, his hands coming down to tangle in your hair.

     You made an O shape with your lips and took him into your mouth, his hips bucking involuntarily, pushing him further down your throat. You took that as your cue and began bobbing your head up and down on his member. It was only a few moments before you felt him pull you back by your hair, his cock leaving your mouth with a lewd ‘pop’. “I don’t wanna cum yet, not like this.” Bucky spoke slowly trying to steady his breathing. He helped you up and moved his hands under your knees, gently plopping you on the bed. You shuffled back so you were in the middle of the bed, Bucky moving so he was over you. He pushed your knees apart with his own and moved between them. Bucky lowered his head and kissed from your lips to your neck and back again stopping only to whisper sweet nothings into your ear, all the while his hardness pressing against your middle. You couldn’t take it anymore.

     “Bucky, I need you. I need you inside me, please.” You begged, not particularly caring if your voice came out in more of a whine then the seductive tone you were hoping for. Bucky didn’t care, if anything the tone of your voice egged him on further. He was happy to heed to your request and quickly lined himself up with your entrance, he desperately needed release and you were ready to cum for the second time that night. He coated himself in your slick before plunging into you. A moan ripped from your mouths almost in unison.

     “Oh my god. So tight…so warm.” He said breathily into your neck, he began moving in and out slowly, painfully slow. You thrust your hips up to meet his movements reducing you to a whimpering mess. “Tell me what you want, doll.” He purred. Your inhibitions long gone, all that was left was a burning, aching need in your body for the man.

     “Fuck me! I need you to fuck me. Please, James.” You gripped his shoulders tight as he slammed into you, a scream erupting from your lips. He found his rhythm quickly, picking up his pace and thrusting into you hard and fast, an almost constant stream of moans and expletives falling from both of your mouths. It was long before you felt that intense feeling of pleasure coiling in your stomach, and you knew you were close. You clawed at his back, leaving a trail of red nail marks behind.

     “That’s it (Y/N). Come for me.” Bucky thrust harder into you, his own orgasm building up as well. You wrapped your legs around his middle pulling him close you to you as he fucked you, his hands white knuckling the headboard above you, the moans and grunts coming from him drove you wild. Your eyes rolled back in your head, your vision going white as you reached your climax,

     “James!” You shouted. The feeling of your walls tightening around him was enough to have Bucky unraveling above you. His thrusts became short and sloppy, the sounds he made almost animalistic as he came, filling you up with his cum. He collapsed on top of you, the two of you desperately trying to catch your breath, his head resting on your shoulder. You felt him smile on your skin and place a kiss there before rolling off over to lay down on the bedside you. His metal hand instantly reaching over, pulling you tight to his chest, kissing your hair,

     “I love you, (Y/N)” You looked up at the man of your wet dreams come true, brushing a stray piece of hair off his sweat covered forehead and kissed him, pulling away with a smile.

     “I love you too, Bucky.” He leaned in to kiss you again, but was interrupted by the beeping of your cell phone from the bedside table where you’d left it before the night had even begun. You groaned reaching behind you to grab it, seeing a group text from Tony Stark to every member of the team;

     _Whose clothes are in my lobby???_

     You couldn’t help but laugh as you read it, turning the phone so Bucky could see the message. He smiled and grabbed the phone from your hands, “Hey what are you-“he handed the phone back to you after having typed out a response;

   _Sorry about that. We’ll be sure to get those in the morning, I’m sure we’ll have a lot more laundry by then ;)_

     You read his response and smirked up at him, tossing the phone off the bed as Bucky pulled you in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
